


baby stark

by starkheir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Oneshot, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, avengers engame spoilers, but a dick, flash is clever, irondad cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkheir/pseuds/starkheir
Summary: The date of the yearly field trip is just around the corner and Peter hopes so bad that this year's trip is gonna be normal, seeing as the last two times he went on an excursion didn't exactly go smoothly.Peters hopes are immediately crushed when Mr. Harrington announces that the trips destination is nothing less than the avengers compound itself.A field trip to visit his own house. Yay.! CONTAINS MAYOR 'AVENGERS : ENDGAME' SPOILERS !
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 697
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	baby stark

"Mr. Parker, if you'd be so kind to direct your undivided attention to the front of the class, I'd be very grateful.", Mr.Harrington's sharp voice ripped Peter right out of his doze. His head snapped up and he coughed uncomfortably. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry Mr. Harrington.", Peter mumbled and his Physics teacher send him a disapproving look.

He could hear Flash and his group of equally mean friends snickering in the back, but tried to tone it out as much as he could. 

Peter didn't learn much in this class anyway, since he had known most of this stuff ever since he was about _twelve_ , so it didn't really matter if he listened or not. (The only problem was that Mr. Harrington unsurprisingly didn't seem to like seeing Peter nap in his class.) 

Therefore, Instead of actually paying attention to what Mr. Harrington had to say, Peter rather spent the time in class doing something useful. 

Something useful turned out to be thinking about ways he could improve his web formula, or occasionally even sketch the blueprints for gadgets that could be useful for the other avengers. _Well, it was something, at least._

Ever since Thanos ... happened, now almost one and a half years ago, Tony had started to incorporate Peter more and more into the development of new the Spiderman suits. He started to regularly invite Peter to his private labs, and even cleared out one of the many ex-intern labs for him to work there all by himself. It wasn't like he had never let Peter into his labs before, that was almost inevitable, since Peter _literally_ lived with him, but he had been rather hesitant. 

Peter had the feeling that it had a lot to do with May's passing away. 

Working with him was _awesome_ , his lifelong dream come true basically, and Peter had more fun than ever when he spend multiple hours in his dad's workshop, working on new and exciting projects. 

Mr. Harrington sighed heavily. 

"Thank you. Now, as some, or most of you may have noticed, this year's field trip is coming up. In the last weeks, the school committee has been working _very_ hard to make it possible for us to visit one of the country's most famous buildings, that normally doesn't open its doors to the world very often."

There was that certain proudness and excitement in Mr. Harrington's voice, those they always got to hear when their teacher presented one of his _groundbreaking_ plans. It was weirdly endearing. 

By now, Mr. Harrington had the class' full attention.

"Next Friday, we're going to visit the new Avenger's Compound."

It was dead quiet for a moment, until the whole class -except peter and, of course, MJ- started to loudly exclaim their excitement, some even cheered. 

Peter slowly closed his eyes and groaned. It was official, the world hated him. 

A field trip to his own home, oh joy. 

Next to Peter, Ned squealed. "Oh my god! Peter, the avengers compound! We can see Tony- i mean Mr Stark and -"

Peters head snapped in Ned's direction and he quickly signaled him to cut of his rambling. "Ned, shut up!"

It was almost comical, how Ned's eyes widened. He shrugged helplessly and mouthed a 'sorry, fanboy attack' to Peter. 

Behind Ned, MJ raised an eyebrow, but averted her attention back to her notebook a few seconds later, seemingly completely uninterested. As always. 

The last thing Peter needed or wanted was more people believing his internship was fake because Ned accidentally let something slip.

Technically, the internship was _in fact fake_ , but that was besides the point. 

Unnecessary details.

Thanks to Flash, Midtown Tech’s biggest poser and full time idiot, already half of the grade thought he was lying. Not that he could actually blame them, he was barely sixteen and it was a known fact that SI didn't hire High-School students, or anyone at all who wasn’t something short of a genius. He probably wouldn’t even believe himself. 

On top of that, it wasn't helpful _at all_ that Peter was known for being a Giant Nerd who absolutely worshipped Tony Stark and all of the Avengers. 

Ever since Peter had changed schools to Midtown Tech a few years ago, Flash had made it his mission to make Peter's time at this school his personal hell, and the boy had no idea why. 

"Yo Parker!"

Speaking of the devil. Peter didn't even bother to reply.

"Ey, dipshit, answer me when i talk to you!", Flash went on. Peter wanted to roll his eyes but caught himself in the last second.

"What, Flash?"

"Are you going to introduce us to your beloved Tony Stark, now that we're going to visit his house?",Flash asked mockingly, his tone sweet. Then, as an afterthought, he added, a fat smirk appearing on his face, "Oh wait, my bad. You're never gonna get even close to Tony Stark"

Flash and his friends snickered at the weak retort, and Peter turned back around to Ned. 

”That wasn‘t even a good burn. Embarrassing, actually.“ MJ muttered. Flash went over the remark, entirely ignoring her.

"Next thing you tell us is that it was actually you who defeated Thanos, and not Iron man", Flash laughed obnoxiously and earned himself a clap on the back from Brody, one of his lackeys. 

"Just ignore him. He's not worth it.", Ned told him quietly and tugged at Peter's sleve. 

"Believe me, I'm trying." Peter answered, and sighed. He was so tired of this. Flash’s voice alone gave him headaches at this point. 

_

"Mr Parker!", Mr Harrington, called after Peter as the bell rang and everyone was rushing out of the class to get to the cafeteria. "Can you stay for a moment?"

Ned shot Peter a questioning glance and Peter shrugged nervously. Had me made a mistake? 

He was pretty sure that he had handed in all of the assignments ...

"I'll wait", Ned whispered and brushed past Peter.

Peter bit his lip as he stepped up to teacher's desk and fiddled nervously with the seam of his shirt. "Yes sir?"

Mr Harrington placed a fake smile on his face and started talking. "I have heard rumors about you having an internship at Stark Industries."

Peter choked on his own spit and almost coughed out loud.

"And, you know, I get it. We sometimes do stupid stuff because we crave attention from others, or want to be something special, especially in those hard teenager years you're living through right now. It's okay, believe me, if you clear it up soon enough.", Mr Harrington told him, his voice held a certain sternness, mixed with something soft.

His tone was quiet and he looked at Peter like a forgiving godfather.

"Just admit it now, and there are gonna be no consequences. You can't go around telling people things like that when they're obviously not true."

Peters eyes were wide. He had always had the feeling that Mr Harrington didn't like him, but he didn't think that his teacher would accuse him of faking his internship.

"B-but Mr Harrington, my internship is real!", Peter assured rushed. 

His teacher looked downright disapproving and even angry at Peter's reaffirmation. He sighed, as is grandly disappointed, and said: "Really, Mr Parker? I would've thought better of you. I'm disappointed."

"But -"

"Telling more lies won't make them come true.", Mr Harrington stated. "If you keep this up, you're gonna get problems. We don't accept students lying about serious things like that without them facing consequences. You may leave now."

Peter didn't move one bit, just stared at his teacher with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Mr Parker."

"Mr Harrington, i swear the internship is real, i can pro-"

"Parker. The door is over there. I don't have time for this.", Mr Harrington commanded and pointed at the door.

Peter closed his mouth and pressed his lips together to prevent any curses from slipping out as he stormed out of the classroom.

Yeah, this field trip was gonne be so much fun. Note the sarcasm.

_

Peter had played with the thought of just letting the permission slip disappear in a mysterious way, or to simply play sick on the day of the field trip, but living with a super spy, a badass CEO mom and occasionally even a certain sorcerer supreme, and on top of that not being able to lie pretty much crushed every plan he could've made up.

Even though Clint wasn't as observantly and secretive as his aunt Natasha had been, he still would've figured out that something was wrong with Peter rather quickly. 

Therefore, one day before he had to hand the paper back in, he reluctantly handed it to Tony during dinner, as he, Pepper, Morgan and the engineer himself sat together at the dining table.

The man looked confused for a moment until he shortly scanned the paper and bis face split into a wide, mischievous grin.

Peter groaned. Pepper reached for the permission slip and quickly skimmed it. A small smile appeared on her lips. "That sounds interesting, honey."

Morgan slipped from her chair, ran to Tony's chair and reached her hands out for the paper that captivated her parents attention. 

Pepper chuckled and handed it to her, as Tony picked her up, so she could sit on his lap. Her beautiful dark eyes, that were so similar to Tony's own, wandered over the piece of paper, as if she could really understand what the words on the permission slip said. 

She frowned and tugged on her dad's t-shirt in frustration. "What does it say daddy?" 

Tony smirked at Peter. "This, cutie pie, is a permission slip for Peter's upcoming field trip."

Morgans face lit up. "Ooh, where are you going Petey?" 

"My class is going to come here to visit the avengers compound ... but they don't know that I live here", Peter explained flatly. 

Morgan started to giggle after she understood why Peter was in such a bad mood. Tony held his hand out for Morgan, and the little girl happily high fived him. 

Peter groaned a second time. This was so not going to be good. 

"Oh yeah, it's definitely going to be very interesting", Tony promised and his eyes sparkled devilishly as leaned back in his chair. 

"Dad - promise me not to do anything", Peter demanded, no, begged. Morgen giggled some more at Peter's begging tone. 

"Now, why would i do that?", Tony looked like he had just already planned out the whole thing perfectly. 

Luckily, Pepper jumped to his defense. 

"Tony, were gonna leave Peter alone and let him have a peaceful field trip with his classmates, understood?", she told her husband with one of her classic stern glances that still held her usual fondness whenever she talked to her family. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure..." 

"Tony!" 

"I said sure, didn't i? Peaceful and so boring. It's gonna be great kid", Tonys grin widened and he winked at Peter. 

Morgan leaned closer to her dad and whispered something in his ear. Pepper didn't pick it up, but Peter, thanks to his super hearing could understand every word clearly. "Are we really gonna leave him alone?" 

Tony chuckled. "Not a chance, princess." 

He was so dead. 

_

you : shuriiiii 

you : life hates me 

you : EVERYONE HATES ME 

fiancée : i don't bitch 

fiancée : what got your panties in a twist my beloved fake fiance 

you : my class is having a field trip to the avengers compound 

you : TO MY HOUSE

fiancée : this is gold lmfao 

fiancée : tony is so going to embarrass you kdjdjsj

you : i know unalive me rn 

fiancée : lmfao noooo 

fiancée : i wanna see this 

fiancée : I'll have to ask fri to record everything 

you : EVERYONE HATES ME 

great. Not even his best friend was on his side. 

_

"Everyone, please remember that you're going to represent our school on this trip, so be on your best behavior!", Mr Harrington called through the bus, as the ugly, stereotypical yellow vehicle stopped in front of the compounds main building.

Despite Mr Harringtons and Ms Warrens tries to get the class' full attention, most of the students were busy ogling the huge, famous building in front of them.

Ned was one of them, and even though he had been there countless times already to visit peter and the labs, he couldn't turn off his inner fanboy.

Mr Harrington sighed in defeat as he realized nobody was really listening anymore.

"Okay, we're going to get out of the bus now, and i need you all to follow me closely. Do not run away or start something that could get us kicked out, understood?"

He earned a chorus of sounds that could be interpreted as agreements and seemed content with that result.

Ned continued with ranting about how cool the compound was as the class made their way to the entrance of the building. 

As they got closer, the modern glass doors slid open and Peter had to try very hard not to grin at Ned's 'Oh my god this is so cool peter seriously I'm not gonna survive this!', as they entered the lobby area.

When Ned was over, they never used the official entrance, they just went directly to the Stark Families' living space, that was located in another building, or the labs.

"i can't wait until Mr. Stark shows everyone that your internship is real, just imagine -"

Ned was cut off by Flash, who suddenly appeared next to Peter and slung his arm around Peter's neck. 

Hence to Flash being slightly shorter than Peter, he roughly tugged his shoulders down so that they were on the same level. Peter stumbled, but Flash just dragged him along.

"It's pretty sad, isn't it?", the boy next to him started. "Having to lie to get attention and popularity." 

"Man, just leave him -", Ned groaned, just as annoyed as Peter felt. 

"Nobody's talking to you, fatty.", Flash hissed in Ned's direction.

"Shut the fuck up, Flash", Peter growled and felt his muscles tense. 

"Aw, now our petey boy is getting mad?", Flash just laughed and harshly tightened his hold around Peters neck, pulling Peters shoulders further down, catching the Spiderboy off guard.

Without even much effort, Peter shook Flashs arm off and took a step away from his bully. 

"Ooh", Flash snickered challenging . "Hmm , you gonna show us around, huh, Penis Parker? Oh... Wait, my bad." 

"Don't you have other People to annoy?" MJ asked loudly from behind Flash."Shoo, go bother someone who cares." 

Flash just flipped her off and reluctantly returned to his group of friends. 

With an utterly flabbergasted look on their faces, Peter and Ned turned to MJ, who just shrugged and went back to focusing on the notebook in her hands. "Don't mention it. Losers." 

Just In that moment, Mr. Harrington announced that he'd go and sign them in while Ms Warren would wait with the class and stepped up to the reception desk.  


"Peter... pinch me if i just dreamed this... but did MJ just defend us?", Ned whispered, his eyes wide. 

"She did... maybe she's sick?", Peter suggested clueless. 

He could hear MJ snort. 

"Okay everyone!", Mr. Harrington exclaimed, and silenced the class successful, as he added, "I have your badges!"

Only then, Peter spotted the pretty, dark skinned woman next to his teacher. She didn't look familiar to Peter , which was odd since he knew probably all of the tour guides personally. 

Mr Harrington took a step back, allowing the class to focus on her, and the woman introduced herself.

"Hey Guys, I'm Eya, I'll be your tour guide for today! Your teacher is going to hand out your badges now, and it's very important that you don't lose them and that they're always completely visible and not hidden by clothes, okay?", she pointed to her own badge, a sliver one with a small black B in the top right corner. 

"The badges are specifically marked by name, so no switching, alright?", she explained and signed Mr. Harrington to hand out the white, simple badges.

Unsurprisingly, Ned and Peter both didn't get one, as F.R.I.D.A.Y recognized their biometrics, for the simple reason that Peter lived there and Ned visited him quite often.

When everyone else had gotten their personal badge, Eya clapped her hands and lead them to the security checkpoint. "Please put any electronics and bags on the belt next to the metal detectors. Then you can just walk through the detectors."

While each student passed through the large but kind of elegantly designed machine, that perfectly matched the otherwise so noble and modern lobby, Eya started to talk. "Back when the badges were introduced, we had the buildings' old AI, JARVIS, call out each person's name and their clearance level." 

She cuckled and shook her head. "You have no idea how annoying that was. The new AI, that runs the building now, F.R.I.D.A.Y, just scans your badge and saves your dates, such as your point of arrival, clearance level and etcetera. It's way easier that way."

She got a few chuckles as reply and winked happily at the group. 

"As you can see, your badges are all white, with a small O on the top right corner. O is for Omega, B is for Beta and A for alpha, the level's subordinations that show your exact clearance level.  
While the colors are important for a quick classification, they don't actually do anything about your status, they just offer an easy overview. 

White is the color of the first three levels, followed with silver for four, five and six and dark grey for seven, eight and nine. Level ten is just a completely black bagde without any subordinations, since it's the highest level possible and the only badges of that color are held by Mr. Stark, Ms Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Doctor Strange and other individuals close to the stark family. Although nobody from that level really uses their badges anymore, for the simple reason that F.R.I.D.A.Y recognizes their biometrics and grants them all access. 

You, for example, have Level one Omega, the lowest level possible, as you're just visitors. They literally don't grant you access anywhere past the security gates without someone with a higher level clearance supervising,", Eya explained patiently."You keeping up?"

She earned a few nods and continued. 

"As I'm an employee here that mostly supervises in the R'n'D' Labs above stage C, my own badge is Level 6 Beta. It's a pretty complicated system, but it works immaculately. Do you have any questions?"

Eya looked around the crowd and when no hands went up, she smiled brightly and asked the class to pass the scanner, where they could sign themselves in. 

Flash harshly fought his way to the front to be the very first student to check in. 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

One after another, each student swiped their badge over the scanner, while Ned and Peter stayed behind and tried to be as unobtrusive as they could, since they didn't want to attract any attention to the fact that they didn't have a badge. 

After Cindy walked past the machine with a relieved smile on her lips, Ned and Peter were the last ones in the queue. 

Luckily, the majority of the class still seemed busy with admiring the beautiful entrance hall, so that nobody really paid attention to the two boys. 

Ned just shrugged and walked right past the scanner.

As Peter followed him, the electronic voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y piped up. 

It was still a mystery to Peter how the AI's voice could sound warm and welcoming, since robots shouldn't have any feelings, but he'd learned to accept that behavior towards him, and any other member of the stark family, without asking questions a long time ago. 

"Welcome back Peter, you're earlier than usual. Shall I alert boss of your arrival?" 

Peter felt how the heat crept up to his face and tinted his cheeks dark red. "Uh, no thanks, Fri. I'm here on a school trip." 

He could practically feel the piercing stares of his classmates in the back of his head as he hurried to catch up with Ned. 

"Oh, I see. Enjoy your field trip, Peter." 

"Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y", Peter mumbled and bit his lip. 

As Peter risked a look at his classmates, he found them staring at him with obvious confusion written all over their faces. Even Mr. Harrington looked utterly stunned and beyond baffled. 

Peter almost pitied him . Almost being the key word here. 

Flash, well, and MJ, but Peter wasn't even sure she was paying attention to any of them, due to the fact that she was wildly sketching something on one of her notepads, was the only one who didn't seem impressed by what he had just witnessed. 

The boy just narrowed his eyes as Peters eyes caught his and mouthed a soundless 'you're dead' in his direction. 

Peter turned back to Ned who smiled at him. 

"Could've gone worse, couldn't it?" 

"Could it?" Peter whispered and sighed. How in hell had he forgotten about F.R.I.D.A.Y?

The awkward silence that followed F.R.I.D.A.Y's Welcome was disturbed by Eya, who clapped once more to win back the class' attention. 

"Alright, let's get going guys!"

"As all of you probably know, the compound was rebuild after it was destroyed one and a half years ago in the great battle against Thanos, but Mr. Stark himself wanted keep up the old layout...", Peter stopped listening after that. 

He had been there, he knew the history of the compound. 

Eya led them out of the lobby and through a long hallway with huge windows, that offered a perfect view onto the compounds grounds, right into the more interesting parts of the building. They passed a heavy looking metal door, that slid open without making a single sound after Eya wiped her badge over the scanner, and they soon found themselves in the stage F research labs. 

There were plenty of 'ooh's and 'aah's from everyone, including Ned, who almost bounced in excitement, as they stepped passed the metal slide doors. 

While Peter was pretty familiar with the living quarters, the common rooms, the gyms and the personal labs, it didn't mean that he knew all of the labs where the real interns worked.

Unsurprisingly, the labs on this side of of the compound closely resembled the ones where Peter, Doctor Banner, occasionally even Shuri and the man himself, Tony Stark worked. 

Even though it was only the layout, since Tony's labs were much bigger and equipped with way more high tech, Peter still recognized the fundamental form.  
It was a classic lab, the workstations and the desks were separated from the hallway by large windows, that allowed the spectators a clear view into the lab.

"So, Penis, since you intern here, you must've seen all of this already, right?", Flash, who suddenly appeared behind Peter and Ned, whispered and grinned in a mocking manner.

"I, uh, don't usually work... well, in these labs.", Peter explained stuttering and ducked his head. He knew that excuse sounded lame, but it was the truth.

Flash snorted and shook his head. "Oh sure, probably in Starks personal labs because you're so clever right."

Ned narrowed his eyes. "Actually -" 

Peter elbowed his best friend into his stomach. Ned groaned, but seemed to get the message. 

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Scared your little fat nerd friend will rat you out? Pathetic, Penis." 

Peter clenched his fists. Saying that stuff about lying to him was one thing, but insulting Ned? "Listen, Flash, you can -" 

"Welcome to the level F research labs, Midtown!", Eya excitedly exclaimed and lead the class further into the hallway.

"This is where most of the Interns and permanent employees work, that Mr. Stark took with him to the compound, after he and the avengers abandoned stark tower as their main 'base'. Of course, all, or well, most of these employees - slash - interns still work for Stark industries, but Mr. Stark, in cooperation with Ms Potts, his fiancée, has decided that the works, that were invented, produced and presented by these individuals take the main priority, since they're involved with avengers business."

Almost momentarily, Flash's hand shot up. Peter groaned silently. 

"Yes, Mr. Thompson?"

"Talking about interns, do you also accept High School students in your internship programs?", The cocky grin on the boys face showed his satisfaction with Peter's exhausted reaction. 

Without missing a single beat, Eya shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid we don't, Mr. Thompson. Stark industries itself only takes on a limited number of interns and you have to be currently attending, or recently graduated university to be even able to apply for the program. You can try and sign up for it in a few years then.", Eya explained patently with an apologizing smile on her face. 

Flash nodded and smiled politely. Despite what most of the students thought, Flash in fact wasn't as oblivious and dull as he sometimes lead on. Peter knew that, thanks to a row of encounters where he was throughout impressed with how smart his bully actually was. 

"Okay guys, you now have a moment to take a look around the lab. Sadly, I can't give you access to the actual work stations, since some, or well, most of the projects in here have a higher clearance level than all of us and are therefore fairly dangerous. Later, in some of the upper labs you might have the chance to even interact with some of our leading scientists, so stay tuned! ", Eya told them and the students parted into smaller groups to swarm out and examine the lab. 

In the first half of the trip, he surprisingly managed to avoid most confrontations. He always kept Ned and sometimes even MJ by his side, and stuck close to Mr Harrington and the back of the group, since Flash wasn't stupid enough to try to get at him when there was a listening teacher nearby. 

After Eya announced that they were done with visiting the important departments on the first floor, she went on to explain that they would now skip directly to the third floor of the compound's main building, where some of the more interesting labs were located. 

There were exactly three elevators; one was a plain service elevator, big enough to transport massive machines and bigger groups of people.The other was the regular elevator for visitors and employees which allowed access to different floors of the compound, depending on the access level that the ID badge of the employee held. The last one was Tonys personal one, which, of course, had access to all of the compounds floors and could unexceptionally be accessed with authorisation from FRIDAY. 

Peter only knew a hand full of people other than his adoptive parents that could use it, Peter, Happy and Rhodey being three of them. Eya briefly explained this, as she steered the group into one of the service elevators, since none of the others were big enough to transport their whole group at once. After all 22 of them had squeezed into the suddenly now smaller room, she used her badge to order the elevator to the third floor. 

Peter tried to keep away from the mob as much as he could, because being stuck with a crowd of people in an elevator didn't exactly help his anxiety. 

"Peter, Princess Shuri of Wakanda has ordered me to alert you of her arrival at the compound. Would you like me to relay a message to her?", F.R.I.D.A.Y suddenly spoke up and made half of the kids in the elevator jump. 

Peter could see how pretty much everyone in the cramped space turned to him, to get a look at F.R.I.D.A.Y's object of attention. 

"Uhm, y-yes please. Could you tell her that, uhm, that I finished the prototype PEGASUS and that she can meet me in the lab later?", Peter stuttered, all too aware of the stunned, confused and shocked looks on his classmates faces. Even Mr. Harrington looked downright flabbergasted. 

Damn Shuri. 

"As you wish", a short pause. "Done. Can I do anything else for you, Peter?" 

"No, thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.", Peter mumbled and bowed his head in a desperate try to escape the obstreperous stares of his classmates. 

"My pleasure. Enjoy your tour.", F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered, the usually robotic voice now almost human - like and friendly.

Peter thanked the AI quietly. 

The awkward silence that followed Peter's and F.R.I.D.A.Ys quick exchange was interrupted by Cindy Moon, who screeched: "Did Tony Stark's super cool AI just say that fucking Princess Shuri - oh my god!" 

Next to Peter, Ned snickered quietly. 

Cindy's intelligent exclamation was drowned put by Flashs hissing question. "What the fuck, Parker?" 

Peters head snapped up to Flashs face where he was met with an angry and confused expression . "What?" 

"The fuck do you have to do with the fucking princess of wakanda?" 

"Mr. Thompson!", Mr. Harrington butted in and shot Flash a reproving look. 

Peter shrugged. "I told you I intern here."  
His bully snorted. "Yeah, and that fully explains why work with fu-" 

"Thompson!" 

"-damn princess Shuri!", Flash's eye started to twitch violently. 

Before Peter had the chance to answer, the elevator doors slid open and Eya curtly clapped her hands. "Enough of that, I'm sure that if Princess Shuri had F.R.I.D.A.Y contact Peter for her, that she had her reasonsbto do so. Let's continue with the tour!" 

Eya winked at him as she shooed the class out of the elevator. Peter sighed in relief. 

"Pete, I think you broke Flash", Ned chuckled, his laugh barely contained.  
Peter chuckled softly and shrugged.

It could've been an illusion, but Peter could've sworn that he saw a tiny smile on MJ's face as she brushed past him.

_

"We have now the unique chance to visit the room, where every single piece of the avengers' equipment is tried out and then subsequently enhanced and modified. It's commonly known as 'gym 02', although nobody exactly knows why, since sport isn't something they do in here", Eya chuckled and used her ID badge to grant them access to the room.

Peter knew the gym 02 just too good, he spend most of his time in there - when he wasn't working in the workshop.

Gym 02 stretched out over two floors, floor to ceiling windows graced the walls that were aligned north, overlooking the whole compound. At the end of the hangar - like room were three huge service doors, big enough for army trucks. 

It was one of the compounds biggest rooms, apart from the actual gym, the cafeteria and of course, the plane hangar. 

Eya lead them to the area of the room where the prototypes and new products that still had to be tested were stored, and ordered the class to gather themselves in a circle around the workstation tables.

Peter smiled when he saw some of his own work; prototypes of Nats old widow bites and clients arrow, and even some high configured snipers for Bucky.

After Eya had made sure that everyone could see and hear her, she picked up a prototype of gamoras balancing swords, made out of wakandan vibranium (one of Tony's latest works he was especially proud of) and placed it one the tip of her pointer finger.

"This is one of the new swords, designed individually for Gamora, one of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Mr. Stark himself has designed this one, and it's just about to be tested. The testing is actually scheduled for today, but I'm afraid it's not allowed to watch. Security, yadda yadda. ", she smiled apologizing when she received a few groans and sighs as answers.

"Although what we can do, is take a look at the especially for you displayed objects, inventions and prototypes. You have half an hour, after that we'll go to the cafeteria to have lunch. No touching, taking pictures, punching, licking and spitting. And yes, before you ask, everything that I just listed of has a story."

A few kids chuckled at that and she smiled brightly.

"Off you go! If you have any questions -", Eya was disturbed by the sound of the double doors opening and F.R.I.D.A.Y talking to someone.

"Yes, thanks babygirl. Tell T'Challa I have to talk to Peps about it, and I'll report to him later.", Peter recognized the voice immediately, and his guess was proven right, as Tony Stark himself confidently entered gym 02. 

Peter instantly realized that Tony had indeed known that gym 02 was occupied, as a tiny mischievous smile appeared on the billionaire's lips, that was gone barely a second later. 

He heard his classmates gasp.

"Oh my fu-"

"That's Tony fucking Stark, holy -" 

"Tell me to my face again that he’s not the biggest dilf you’ve ever seen-" 

"Holy shit is that Tony Stark ohmygodohmygod... how am i still alive?!"

The last one came from Ned and Peter raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Seriously?"

Ned shrugged unabashed. "Your dad is awesome dude."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Petey - pie!", his mentors voice called from the other side of the room. A bright, devilish smile found its way onto Tony's face as he light-footed walked over to them.

"Hey, Ms Daliya.", Tony then greeted Eya. The poor woman stuttered, blushed and squaked, "Hi Mr. Stark." 

"No greeting? I am wounded", the man replied as Peter remained silent. He stopped next to one of the modern shelves that stored his and the others inventions and leaned against the sleek metal, his arms crossed.

"Hi Mr. Stark", Peter grit out, full well knowing what his dad was planning.

"Oh, back to Mr. Stark, is it now? I thought we were way past that, Underoos", Tony shook his head in fake sadness. "Well, I knew the day would come eventually." 

Peter clicked his tounge and sighed. "How can I help you, Tony?" 

The boy was fully aware the his classmates and every other person in the room eagerly followed the exchange between the genius and the high-schooler like an interesting tennis match. 

The smirk was back on his face as the billionaire answered: "I've been searching you. Pepper wanted me to ask if you want to invite Ned for Dinner tonight. She's gonna make yours and Morgan's favorite."

"I would love to-" 

"Yes, Ned can. Anything else?", Peter grit out. This wasn't getting any better. 

Tony seemed to incredibly enjoy Peter's embarrassment. "Yes, I need the PEGASUS prototype on my desk by tonight. You can do that, right?" 

"I think so, yeah." 

"You think so? You're probably cleverer than me, I have trust in you that you have that situation perfectly controlled.", Tony smiled at him, and at the crinkles by his eyes, Peter could see that it was a real smile. 

Warmth blossomed in Peter's stomach at the praise and he grinned. "Thanks dad."

Tony beamed at the word, the novelty didn't wear off and he still looked so unbelievable happy when he heard it. 

"No problem kiddo." 

"And with Shuris help, PEGASUS will probably be ready before dinner.", Peter elaborated proudly. 

"Amazing.", at the whole class directed, Tony added, "Well, have fun with your boring ass tour, kiddos. Stay in school, don't do drugs, you know the drill. See you later, Peter." 

Tony briefly waved at the dumbstruck group of students that just stared at him and then disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. 

When the doors closed themselves behind Tony, Abe was the first one to speak up." Dude, did you just call Mr. Stark Dad?" 

Peter froze. He had, hadn't he? 

Fuck. 

Once Peter turned back around to his classmates, he discovered that every single pair of eyes in the room were targeted at his face. Eya loomed downright shooked, while Mr. Harrington looked like he was close to a meltdown. 

Peter cleared his throat. "No?" 

"You totally did, man!", Tyler shouted. "The fuck?" 

"Oh my God this is so awesome", Cindy giggled. 

Peter took a few steps back to further recede himself from his curious classmates. The cramped feeling was getting too much for him. 

All the questions and chatters melted together to one noisy, jumbled and stressful mess and Peter tried his best to tune the shouts out. 

"Then I can finally see my favorite stark again tonight ", Ned teased Peter quietly and grinned when his best friend looked at him with a fake pout. 

"Hey, I'm supposed to be your favorite stark!", Peter defended himself. 

"What can I do?", Ned shrugged. "Morgan's just the best." 

Peter huffed and Ned chuckled. 

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" 

"Because I'm just awesome and you love me", Ned replied unbothered. 

Their cosy talk was interrupted by a very noisy Flash, whose voice somehow overpowered everyone else's. "What the shit was that, Penis Parker?" 

Before either Ned or Peter could even answer, MJ snapped at Flash. 

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Eugene." 

"Jealous of what? An overrated orphan who pretends he's friends with superheroes for attention?", the boy snorted and raised his eyebrows. "Please, that's weak, even for you, Jones." 

MJ didn't even bat an eye at Flashs retort. "Why so bitter? Got something to... compensate?" 

She quirked her eyebrow and her eyes slowly wandered to Flashs crotch. 

Flashs mouth popped open, totally gobsmacked and ready for a poor comeback, but no words came out. 

Next to Peter, Ned crackled up and had to hide his huge smile behind his hands. Even Peter himself couldn't help but grin at the indignant look on Flashs face. 

MJ raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, very quick-witted." 

"Back off, Retard." Flash angrily closed his mouth and glared at the girl. When MJ shot him an unimpressed glance, he embarrassed returned to his friends group. 

Peter turned to Ned and lowered his voice. "Dude did - did she just defend us? Again? " 

Ned nodded slowly. "Oh, she's definitely sick" 

"Probably..", Peter answered dazed. He watched MJ as she rolled her eyes and opened her bag to take out a worn out notebook. 

"Well, uh, to be completely honest, I've never had a tour where I met any of the avengers, let alone Mr. Stark", Eya chuckled. "Just so you know how lucky you are." 

At Eyas words, the messy chatter picked up again, this time even louder than before. She and Mr. Harrington had quite a hard time to calm the class down again. 

"After this surprise, I hope you can still concentrate on the exhibition for the next twenty five minutes." the woman joked and winked at Cindy who still had that dreamily look on her face. 

Peter frowned. Ew, gross. 

_

Later, after Ned had finally left about an hour after dinner, Tony joined Peter in the living room, where the teen currently re-watched the newest Star Trek movie. 

Peter looked up to him as Tony sat down on the huge, comfortable couch next to him and a bright smile appeared on his face. He loved watching movies with his mentor, and meanwhile to argue about plot holes and laugh about dramatically unfunny jokes. It was kind of their thing. 

They sat side by side for a few minutes until Tony finally broke the comfortable silence. 

"So, talk time. How long has this Flash Thompson been bullying you?"

Tony grimaced at the choice of name and looked him straight in the eyes, but spoke so calmly that it took Peter a moment to realise what he had just been asked. His eyes widened and his mouth popped open, the moment he shot up from his comfortable position on the couch and promptly changed into a defensive one. Peter's hands clenched nervously and his shoulders tensed up. 

How did he know that? Did he think- 

"What- but ... but how- I didn't tell you-!",the boy stuttered out, his voice panicky. This should not be happening. 

"Yeah, you didn't tell anyone, kiddo, that's the point." There was no sign of a reproach in his dad's voice, but Peter couldn't help but feel like he disappointed him. He swallowed. 

Tony moved a hand on the teen's shoulder, a try to relax him. "Why didn't you?"

"Because it's not important, okay? Just - just forget it, please. I can deal with it.", Peter tried to explain. He was _spiderman_ , better him than someone who couldn't take flashs physic bullying attacks that lightly. 

"But you shouldn't have to, Peter. And I'm not forgetting anything here.", Tony began. "I understand that you think you can deal with it since you're spiderman, what I don't understand though... why? Why do you keep letting him do these things to you? To talk to you like that? Verbal abuse counts as bullying as well, you know?" 

Peter reminded silent for a moment."Because I'm spiderman, dad. I can take it. What if he takes on someone next who can't? "

"So what, you're just letting him hurt you and verbally abuse you?" 

Peter shrugged. Yes. It wasn't that big of a deal to him, if Peter was honest. 

Tony sighed. "Kid, you can't save everyone... you need take care and stand up for yourself, too." 

"I- I can't do that, Dad", Peters voice broke and a second later he was being hugged tightly by Tony. 

The man held him close and spoke into his hair, "You can. I know it's hard sometimes... to stand up for yourself, to put yourself first. But you can do it, i promise. I'm with you, just as Pepper is."

Tony pressed a kiss on the top of the boys head and chuckled then lowly. "Speaking of Peps, she's gonna kill this kid when I tell her." 

"She is." A wet laugh escaped Peter's mouth. He rubbed his head softly against Tony's chest and mumbled,"How did you know? About Flash, I mean." 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y", Tony explained shortly. "She send me the recordings of the first time that idiot bothered you a few seconds after it happened."

Peter pulled away and nervously ran his hand through his curls. 

"Hmm. So, you, uh, saw everything?"

"I did", Tony confirmed.

"Oh."

"And you know what?" Tony winked at Peter. "I think Ms Jones would make the perfect daughter-in-law."

Peters eyes widened and he moaned, before he quickly hid his face in his hands. "Oh my God, Dad! "

Tony grinned roguish, and continued. "You know, the way she completely shot down Flash - amazing. I think i might already love her."

Peter whimpered and tugged his hair. "dad, stop."

Tony chuckled at Peter's embarrassment and leaned back into the comfortable cushions of the couch. Peter followed after him and positioned his head against his mentor's shoulders.

"I love you, dad", Peter mumbled, barley audible, but Tony still caught it. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he heard the words. 

He reached out and laid his arms around his sons shoulders. "I love you, too, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even gonna pretend that I had the idea for this, just my try at the field trip trope. 
> 
> That story is also published on my wattpad of you wanna check it out. @niallslou


End file.
